Shippings
Shipping is the belief of romantic feelings, that may or may not be canon, for the Prince of Tennis series. The more dominant of the partners is referred to as "seme" and are named first in the pairing, while the lesser dominant is referred to as "uke" with their name being second. Example: Perfect Pair, TezukaxFuji. Though you can always switch the order around too. Shipping is generally used by the fanbase for Fanfiction, Fanart, Doujinshi, etc. The following are not legit couples, unless officially stated, but are created by the Prince of Tennis fans. Some of the pairings may offend others beliefs, if so please do not bash. Common Shippings These are the more popular pairings. * Adorable Pair - Atobe/Jirou * Alpha Pair - Sanada/Yukimura * Bronze Pair or Comedy Pair - Amane/Kurobane * D2 Pair - Marui/Jackal * Diabolic Pair - Marui/Kirihara * Dirty Pair - Oshitari/Gakuto * Dream Pair (aka 36 Pair) - Eiji/Fuji * Emerald Pair - Inui/Kaidoh * Gentleman Pair - Oshitari/Yagyuu * Golden Pair - Eiji/Oishi * Idiot Pair or Baka Pair - Koharu/Yuuji * Imperial Pair - Tezuka/Atobe * Kinky Pair - Renji/Kirihara * Neko Pair - Eiji/Ryoma * OT5 pair - Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma * OT6 pair - Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe/Yukimura/Fuji/Ryoma * Perfect Pair - Tezuka/Fuji * Pillar Pair - Ryoma/Tezuka * Platinum Pair - Niou/Yagyuu * Ponta Pair - Ryoma/Sakuno * Rhythm Pair - Kamio/Shinji * Royal Pair - Ryoma/Atobe * Sensual Pair - Yukimura/Ryoma * Silver Pair - Ootori/Shishido * Sweet Pair - Marui/Jirou * Tango Pair - Sanada/Atobe * Thrill Pair - Fuji/Ryoma * Toxic Pair - Niou/Marui * Trick Pair - Niou/Kirihara * Uke Pair - Yukimura/Kirihara Obscure Shippings These are lesser known couples or ones least frequently mentioned. The vagueness of names are due to the amount of popularity they receive. * Acrobat Pair - Eiji/Gakuto * Age Unknown Pair - Tezuka/Sanada * Ah-Un Pair - Momoshiro/Ryoma * Buchou Pair (1) - Tezuka/Aoi * Buchou Pair (2) - Tezuka/Minami * Buchou Pair (3) - Tezuka/Akazawa * Buchou Pair (4) - Atobe/Aoi * Buchou Pair (5) - Atobe/Akazawa * Buchou Pair (6) - Tachibana/Aoi * Buchou Pair (7) - Tachibana/Minami * Buchou Pair (8) - Tachibana/Akazawa * Buchou Pair (9) - Akazawa/Aoi * Buchou Pair (10) - Akazawa/Minami * Buchou Pair (11) - Minami/Aoi * Buchou-Fukubuchou Pair - Tezuka/Oishi * Charisma in the Club Pair - Atobe/Mizuki * Childhood Friends Pair (1) - Fuji/Saeki * Childhood Friends Pair (2) - Akutsu/Kawamura * Comeback Pair - Inui/Shishido * Commentary Pair - Shinji/Mizuki * Crybabies Pair - Ootori/Itsuki * Daddy's Toy Pair - Ryoma/Kiraku * Data Man Pair - Inui/Mizuki * Destiny Pair - Atobe/Kamio * Dunk Pair - Momoshiro/Sengoku * Enthusiastic Pair - Jirou/Dan * Fast Runners Pair - Kamio/Shishido * Fastest Serves Pair - Inui/Ootori * Fudomine Ace Pair - Kamio/Ibu * Fudomine's Strongest Pair - Sakurai/Tetsu * Fukubuchou Pair (1) - Sanada/Oishi * Fukubuchou Pair (2) - Sanada/Saeki * Fukubuchou Pair (3) - Oishi/Saeki * Girl Lovers Pair - Sengoku/Aoi * Hadoukyuu Pair - Kawamura/Ishida * Heavy bomber Pair - Kawamura/Kabaji * High Stature Pair - Kabaji/Ishida * Hyotei Mini Pair - Jirou/Gakuto * Hyotei's Friendship Pair - Atobe/Shishido * Hyotei's Young Lions Pair - Ootori/Hiyoshi * Hyouhen Pair (1) - Kawamura/Kirihara * Hyouhen Pair (2) - Kawamura/Jirou * Incest Pair (1) - Tachibana Kippei/Tachibana An * Incest Pair (2) - Kizarasu Atsushi/Kizarasu Ryou * Juniors Overpowering Seniors Pair - Atobe/Hiyoshi * Kindness Pair - Fuji/Kawamura * Master & Servant Pair - Atobe/Kabaji * Most Dreadful Pair - Kaidoh/Akutsu * No Sociability Pair - Ryoma/Kaidoh * Ordinary Showy Buchou Pair - Atobe/Minami * Petite Pair - Ryoma/Dan * Power Pair (1) - Momoshiro/Amane * Power Pair (2) - Momoshiro/Kurobane * Power Pair (3) - Kawamura/Amane * Power Pair (4) - Kawamura/Kurobane * Pressure Pair - Aoi/Kaidoh * Promising Aces Pair - Ryoma/Kirihara * Rare Pair - Tachibana Kippei/Yuta * Rudolph's Teacher & Student Pair or Yummi - Mizuki/Yuta * Seigaku's Dog & Monkey Pair - Momoshiro/Kaidoh * Seigaku's Heavy Tank Pair - Momoshiro/Kawamura * Strongest Brothers Pair - Fuji/Yuta * Strongest Buchou Pair (1) - Tezuka/Tachibana * Strongest Buchou Pair (2) - Atobe/Tachibana * Sudden Changes Pair - Kirihara/Jirou * Super Freshmen Pair - Ryoma/Aoi * Super Rising Pair - Ryoma/Yuta * Street Tennis Lovers Pair - Momoshiro/Kamio * Tensai Pair - Fuji/Oshitari * True born Pair - Akazawa/Kaneda * Willpower & Courage Pair - Ryoma/Akutsu * Yamabuki's Strongest Pair - Akutsu/Sengoku * Yamabuki's Uneven Pair - Akutsu/Dan * Young Lions Pair - Ryoma/Hiyoshi * Super Rookies Pair - Ryoma/Kintaro * Edo Pair - Tokugawa/Ryoma The rest of the pairings would be unconfirmed among the fandom or not named. Category:Fanon Category:Shippings